The Horrors of Babysitting
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Aizen and Ichimaru Want to comeback to the soul society. How far will they go to get reaccepted?
1. Getting Back In

The Horror of Babysitting

Aizen and Ichimaru lost, Tousen died, and the two exiled captains want to come back, but what's going to be theor punishment?

1. Getting Back In

Two years since Aizen abandoned the Soul Society, Tousen had died sadly in the hands of his friend Komamura-taicho. Komamura never forgave Aizen for that. Ichigo faked his death to become the 5th division taicho and Kira took over as 3rd division taicho. And now Aizen and Ichimaru walked right back and begged for forgiveness.

"Chh, well, I hope you really mean your forgiveness, because I'm not deciding if you'll be let back into your old division. If you can find a division let will back, then you will be accepted into the Gotei 13. Clear?" Yamamoto-soutaicho agreed.

"Hai," the two said in unison. They looked around hoping to see a taicho that looked like they were going to be welcomed. The 2nd division taicho, Soi Fong, looked angrily at them, Kira hid his head, Retsu looked a happy but had an angry aura, Ichigo looked away, Byakuya glared at them, Komamura growled, Kyoraku shook his head, Tousen's dead, Toshiro glared in a less mean manner, Zaraki wasn't there, Mayuri snickered at them, Ukitake glared at Aizen.

When the meeting ended the two ex-captains spilt up to try and get in their own divisions. Aizen walked to his division where Ichigo was writing papers. When Aizen opened his mouth to speak Ichigo pointed at Hinamori who was in a beetle position in the corner.

"Hinamori-kun, will you ever forgive me. I know what I did was wrong and Yamamoto-soutaicho is going to give me a second chance, will you?"

She shook her head. "You lied. You lied. You lied. You lied to me…" she continued on like that. Aizen looked at Ichigo who shook his head.

"You heard. Go."

When Aizen came back, Ichimaru was waiting. Both rejected from where they were once respected as captains. Both looked tired upset and they needed a division, any division.

"Why's Fox-Face and Dorky-glasses-kun doing here alone?" a voice asked. The two looked over to find Kusajishi Yachiru looking up at them smiling. Of course, Zaraki didn't care about what happened, so, neither did his division. All they really cared about was fighting.

"Yachiru-chan," Ichimaru said sounding very friendly, "can you lead us to Zaraki?"

"Yeah."

"How about we take you to your division, Kusajishi-fukutaicho," Aizen added afraid of getting lost.

"Oh, ok, you're right," Yachiru admitted. "But as long as you call me 'Yachiru-chan.'"

"Why aren't we gonna letting her lead, Aizen-kun?" Ichimaru asked.

"Yachiru-chan is famous for getting lost in… Well, anywhere, and if we lead then we get there faster."

As they led the little 11th division vice-captain back to her own division, they met up with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Ne, fukutaicho, you know that Zaraki-taicho is going to the fourth division for another 'check up'," Yumichika said.

"Yeah, so you're not supposed to beat the other division members, but since we're babysitting, we'll knocked down that rule," Ikkaku added and Yachiru hopped off.

"Excuse us, but…" Ichimaru started.

"You're excused, by the way, what the hell are you doing here?" Ikkaku said pointing an accusing finger at them.

"We wanted to see if we would be accepted into the 11th division," Aizen answered.

"Well, our taicho is still here and won't be leaving till later. I guess we could ask if you could stay," Yumichika said.

They followed Yumichika back to the captain's office in the division, where they saw Zaraki yelling at the paper work.

"YUMICHIKA, GET YOUR SLOW ASS OUT HERE AND DO THIS GODDAMN PAPERWORK BEFORE I RIP YOU TO FUCKING BITS!!!" Zaraki yelled.

"Taicho, I'm right here... And now deaf," Yumichika started cleaning his ears out and then wiping the goop on Ikkaku. "Taicho, these two want to be in the 11th division."

"Fine, as long as they, um, babysit Yachiru, who is at Byakuya-hime's house."

"'Byakuya-hime?'" Aizen repeated questionably.

"Oh dear, then I would expect that our little fukutaicho will come home a little 'sugar high,' no?" Yumichika said looking a little tired.

"No need for you to worry, you'll be doing paper work, while Gin and Sousuke and maybe even Ikkaku will take care of Yachiru. And don't talk like that you sound like a goddamn pansy."

"Sorry Taicho, I'll finish this for you."

"Um, Zaraki, why weren't you at the meeting?" Aizen asked bravely.

"I haven't turned in my paper work, and if I had gone that old man would've expected me to have it. Ikkaku I need you to pick the little demon, then, I guess you're on break and not expected to help these two."

"Hai, Taicho." Ikkaku lead the two ex-captains to the 6th division's taicho's office. "Oi! Kusajishi Yachiru! Hurry the hell up, I get a break while these guys babysit you, so don't beat them up too much."

"Fine," she said a little disappointed, but quickly she rushed out then door into the abyss.

"Well, your first game is hide-and-seek with the fukutaicho. Good luck, you'll need it badly," Ikkaku added as he followed out the door he walked straight to the division.

The two ex-captains ran frantically out the door looking in every direction for something that resembled a pink ball of light moving quickly around Seireitei. They split up to cover more ground, but still no sign of the little demon larking around.

Yachiru had her hiding spots that only Yumichika and Ikkaku knew about, so while waiting for the two new babysitters to find her (since Ikkaku forgot to tell them about that) she wandered to the tenth division to visit her friend 'Shiro-chan.'

"Ohayo, Shiro-chan! Whatcha doing?" she asked her face right in front of his.

"Paper work, because lazy Matsumoto won't do anything," he answered blushing a little. She stuck her face so close to his, when he turned his lips smacked into hers. Now his face was really red. "Um, well, should you be going back to your division? I bet Zaraki's worried sick about you."

"Nah, he's at the wimpy fourth division to see the lady with the braid again."

"Well, I'm sure whoever's looking for you is worried. What about Madarame or Ayasegawa?"

"Feather-brains is doing paperwork because Ken-chan doesn't want to and Baldy's on break."

"Then who's taking care of you?"

"Dorky-Glasses-kun and Fox-Face."

"Who? I haven't heard those names before." She had come there so often he already new who most of the names belonged to, like he new that 'Feather-Brains' was Yumichika and 'Baldy' was Ikkaku.

"Sousuke-kun and Gin-chan."

"Oh, I didn't think your division would take them back. I mean they are criminals." His tone became lower and he looked away, refusing to look the little girl in the eyes. "And doesn't he only let in strong members?"

"They're strong enough, you're just mad because Dorky-Glasses-kun is the reason Bun-Bun went to see Braidy-Lady, and you thought Foxface was the real master mind."

"Well, what ever the reason, they're still evil," Toshiro said trying not to laugh.

"No, Ken-chan wouldn't let evil people in our division, but they are bad at hide-and-seek." She said looking out the window to see if they had caught up to her. The two new members of the 11th division slid open the door and grabbed poor Yachiru by the collar and dragged her out.

"You can play hide-and-seek in the division, but please don't…" Sousuke was cut off when Yachiru squirmed out of his hold on her and disappeared into the night. "Goddamn it, where the hell did she go this time?"

"Go away Aizen, you lying bastard," Toshiro said pointing to the door.

"Toshiro, I would have thought that you would've gotten over that already."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you. You hurt Hinamori, I'm not gonna forget that, nor will I ever forgive you."

"That's a very mature thing to say, don't you agree, Gin," Sousuke looked over at where Gin had been, but now he was gone. Yachiru decided that Gin was going to hide with her.

"Looks like you have no back up on this, eh Aizen?"

"I assure you both Gin and I are completely innocent."

"You better find Yachiru, before you get in trouble with Zaraki, Dorky-Glasses-kun."

"Hmm, where'd you come up with that name?"

"Yachiru."

Cute? Please review! The next chapter will be up later


	2. Passing the Test

This is the second chapter! If you want a disclaimer go to my profile.

2.Passing the Test

Aizen was all alone looking for Gin and Yachiru. Being shunned from everywhere else didn't help him much either. The other captains wouldn't even let him look for the two in their divisions. Aizen ended up heading back to his new home to ask Ikkaku for help, and because Ikkaku knew that Yachiru would find a way to get him involved with this mess he accepted the challenged and found the two stuff into a small closest only big enough for one. Ikkaku almost died of laughing. She squeezed out and disappeared into her room where she planned her next attack while Ikkaku and Aizen yanked Ichimaru out of the small closet. As soon as they had gotten him out the went into her room to find that she had left and Ikkaku panicked as they went to see how far Yumichika got on the work.

"Yumichika hurry up! Yachiru left again, AFTER playing hide-and seek."

"Well, you better find-"

"You here me, if she rats me out I'll rat you out and say that you didn't help even when you were done!"

"Oh dear, well better check Kuchiki-taicho's house."

"Shit, then we better get there before she does or else we're never going to get her to sleep."

The ran as fast as they could to the Kuchiki mansion and rang the doorbell twenty times before the servant arrived at the door and opened it.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KUSAJISHI-FUKUTAICHO!!!!!!!!!!!" Ikkaku yelled loud enough to wake up all the neighbors who started yelling back at them to shut up.

"I'm not sure who you're talking about," the servant said looking at the four.

"She's not here, she never came after this afternoon," Byakuya said from behind. "So sad, isn't it. I was hoping that I would get some company, since I can't sleep."

"Byakuya-sama, what are you doing I'll take care of this."

"Nonsense."

"Then where the hell is that midget?" Ikkaku asked looking around.

"Baldy!" everyone looked up and Yachiru hopped down from Kuchiki's roof stepping on Ikkaku's face. She hopped like a kangaroo onto Yumichika's head, Sousuke's shoulders, Gin's face, the servants head, and finally on the back of Byakuya's head pulling on his hair. "Ne, ne, how come you finally took out the hair curlers, Byakushie?"

"…"

"Ahh, Yachiru! Respect Kuchiki-taicho," Ikkaku scolded picking her up by the back of her shihakusho. "Stop screwing around and come with us back to the division."

"You needn't worry I'll watch her tonight. I need someone to keep me company," Kuchiki Byakuya said and everyone stared to make sure they heard him right.

"I'm sure you would but Zaraki's gonna want her home when he does."

"Nonsense, I will tell him. I need some company."

"Ano, Kuchiki-taicho, I think you'd better listen to Ikkaku-san," Aizen added.

"You an unseated member of the 11th division, how dare you even try to talk to on that level? I will not listen to a third seat."

"Ne, ne, Byakushie, why aren't you wearing your hair curlers?" Yachiru asked again a little annoyed at being ignored.

"It's nighttime and if I left them in when I fall asleep, I would have a horrible headache in the morning."

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, please come back home and sleep in your own bed. I'm sure you're tired of running around by now," Aizen begged.

"YOSHI! If you're not going to come quietly, I'll," Ikkaku threw her on his shoulder, "carry you myself. Sorry Kuchiki-taicho, but we have to take her back. Your servant'll gladly keep you company, right." The servant nodded.

"Fine, but you'll stop by tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Yachiru answered smiling. On the way back she fell asleep on Aizen as he carried her on his back. When they did get back Zaraki was there waiting.

"Well, well, you decided to bring her back. Well, where were all night?"

"Kuchiki-taicho's house after Yachiru decided to runaway," Ikkaku answered.

"Oh, and why was she at Byakuya-hime's house?"

"Um, she wanted more candy?"

"Really, then why is she sleeping? When Yachiru gets candy she doesn't sleep."

"She never got the candy, we caught her before."

"Okay, and did they do anything?" Zaraki's finger lifted to point right at Aizen and Ichimaru.

"Yeah, they help catch her and watch her when she played hide-and-seek."

"Good, you're in."

-End

Well, Was it good? Did I rush the ending? I'm trying to fix that! All reviews welcome!


End file.
